


5 Times Steve Woke Bucky Up, and 1 Time T'Challa Did

by mambo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Post-Captain America: Civil War - Fandom
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN CAPTAIN AMERICA: CIVIL WAR, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major spoilers for Captain America: Civil War. Do not read if you do not want to be spoiled for Captain America: Civil War.</p><p>“Do you know when there are people in the room with you?”</p><p>Bucky shakes his head.</p><p>“You’re not alone,” Steve says. He’s quiet a moment before adding, “I come as often as I can.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Steve Woke Bucky Up, and 1 Time T'Challa Did

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [5 Times Steve Woke Bucky Up, and 1 Time T'Challa Did 5次Steve叫醒了Bucky，1次帝查拉叫醒了他](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614280) by [blakjc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc)



> I wrote this pretty quickly while procrastinating for my finals, so it's a little bumpy. But it was also fun, and the first time I did the 5 times, 1 time trope, so that was neat.

Before Bucky went back in, he and Steve created a list of rules:

 

  1. Bucky will be woken-up after Steve has found a psychologist he trusts enough to help Bucky figure out what’s happening inside his own brain.
  2. Bucky can be woken-up if Steve or T’Challa need help with something that could threaten Wakanda or the world as a whole, but they must agree to let Bucky back into cryo freeze after. But if that threat could possibly trigger Bucky back into who he used to be.
  3. Steve will not wake Bucky up for stupid shit.
  4. STEVE WILL NOT WAKE BUCKY UP FOR STUPID SHIT.



 

Steve has never been good at following rules.

 

**I.**

Bucky sucks in a deep breath. He always feels like he’s choking in the last moments before he’s completely unfrozen. Even in this safe place, where the room is bright and clean, Bucky still has a moment of panic wondering why he’s being woken-up. He blinks a few times and Steve is standing outside the chamber, watching Bucky with anxious eyes and a nervous smile.

Even if he’s still cold, his heart feels a little warmer.

(Steve makes him think embarrassing thoughts. Decades later, and Steve still makes him think embarrassing thoughts.)

When the chamber door opens, Steve reaches out to help Bucky out. Bucky rolls his eyes but takes it. He may be thawed, but he’s still cold and Steve’s hand is warm. So is his body, when Steve pulls him into a tight hug. “Hey slugger,” Bucky says, voice rusty from disuse. He wraps his arms around Steve. “How long has it been?”

Steve is quiet.

“Steve?”

Steve sighs, pulling back. “Two days.”

Bucky furrows his brow. “Until?”

“Since you went under.”

There’s a pause.

“So, what’s the emergency?” Bucky asks.

“Uh…” Steve starts.

Bucky frowns. “What the _hell_ , Steve?”

“I missed you!” Steve says.

“And I missed you, but that doesn’t mean you can take me out whenever!”

Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re such a pain.”

“ _You’re_ the pain. Don’t know why I even bothered!”

Bucky tears himself from Steve and marches straight back into the cryo freeze chamber. “It’s been a nice visit but gonna cut this one short.”

Steve sighs. “ _Fine_ ,” he says. “But see if I get you out again.”

“Bet you will,” Bucky mutters.

“Damn right, I will!” Steve yells as the chamber starts freezing. “I—“

But then it’s quiet.

 

**II.**

“Suit up,” Steve says as Bucky stumbles out.

“How long…” Bucky says, following Steve.

“Six months.”

“Jesus.”

“We’re riding with King T’Challa in his jet to the Philippines. We’ll give you something to eat and brief you there.”

“Alright,” Bucky says, then adds, “Steve?”

Steve stops, looks over to Bucky. “Yeah?”

“It’s nice to see you.”

Steve smiles, small but real. “You too, Buck. You too.”

 

**III.**

“It’s been a year,” Steve says when the door opens.

“A year?” Bucky asks, letting Steve help him out. Steve nods. “I’m surprised you could wait that long.”

“Well,” Steve amends. “It’s been eight months.” Bucky grins and Steve elbows his side. “Shut up.”

Bucky laughs. “So what’s the occasion?” he asks.

“Well, um.” Steve guides him to a nearby table where they take a seat. Steve naturally drifts to a seat that has a view of the cryo chamber. Bucky wonders if Steve spends a lot time there, watching him. Part of him hopes Steve doesn’t. “Don’t get mad.”

“Steve?” Bucky asks, tensing.

“It’s your birthday.” Bucky relaxes. “And I was wondering if you wanted to spend it together. I…” Steve swallows hard. “I hope you don’t think it’s stupid shit.”

Bucky grins, leaning back in his seat with lazy ease. “It’s my _birthday_ ,” he says. “Ain’t nothin’ more important than that.”

Steve smiles, big. Bigger than Bucky’s seen in a long time. “That’s so great, Buck. I was worried you’d say no—“

“But Steve,” Bucky interrupts. Steve’s face falls a little. “We need to stay here, alright? No big party, no going to the states. Okay?”

“T’Challa cleared out a few rooms for us to use. It’s just gonna be the two of us. Unless you want T’Challa…” Steve begins, open-ended.

“Nah,” Bucky says. “Love the guy, but there’s only took I wanna see on my special day.” Steve ducks his head with a sweet little blush. “But buddy, can we get something to eat? It feels like I haven’t eaten in a _year_.”

“Whiner. It’s only been eight months.”

“Jesus, Steve. You’re such a pain in my ass.”

Steve just smiles. “I’ve got hot dogs and cake waiting for us.”

Bucky stands up quick. “Then what’re we sitting around here for?” Bucky asks.

Steve hops up and heads towards the door. Bucky follows, grinning.

 

**IV.**

Steve and Bucky sit on the edge of a river. They’re close enough that their legs are touching, but neither looks at the other. “I need to go back,” Bucky says, watching a thick green leaf as it floats along with the current.

“I know,” Steve says. Neither move.

“I’m glad that Romanoff would work with us,” Bucky says.

“She’s great.”

“And uh, Sharon.”

Steve says quietly, “Sharon is great, too.”

They sit a few more minutes, watching the river.

“What’s it like in there?” Steve asks.

“Quiet,” Bucky says. “Cold.”

“Do you know when there are people in the room with you?”

Bucky shakes his head.

“You’re not alone,” Steve says. He’s quiet a moment before adding, “I come as often as I can.”

“So you can sit in a dark room while I freeze and sleep?” Bucky asks, trying to keep his voice light. “That doesn’t sound like a good use of your time.”

Steve shrugs. “I like knowing you’re nearby.”

Bucky looks over. “Thanks,” Bucky says.

“I don’t want to forget you,” Steve says. “You’ve only been in there for two years, but days seem longer when you’re not there.”

“Steve,” Bucky starts, voice painted. “It’s for the best.”

“For who, Buck? For you?” He adds, voice small, “For me?”

“For humanity. C’mon Steve, you’re supposed to be the selfless one. You’re making it tough on us normal people.”

Face crumpling, Steve presses his face into Bucky’s shoulder. “I miss you,” he says, voice cracking.

Bucky wraps his right arm around Steve’s shoulders. “I’m not safe.”

“You’re the safest place I know. You’re my home.”

And Bucky knows — he _knows_ — that Steve is his, too.

 

**V.**

It’s the middle of the night. “Steve,” Bucky says, urgent. “What is it? When is it?”

“It’s been two days,” Steve says.

“Steve—“ Bucky starts, but is cut off by Steve’s sharp sob. He wraps Steve in his arms. “What happened?”

“Sharon, she and I… We’re not together.”

“Steve, I’m sorry.”

“It was _me_ ,” Steve says.

“It’s not your—“

“No, I. I cut it off.”

Bucky’s stomach feels like someone is clenching it. “Why?” he asks.

“It’s…” Steve pulls back, and Bucky is suddenly, viscerally reminded of how Steve is the ugliest crier he knows. It almost makes him laugh, filled with affection for the man in front of him. “It just wasn’t working.”

“I’m sorry,” Bucky says.

“I need you,” Steve says. “It’s stupid shit, the stupidest shit in the world, but I—“

“Steve, take a breath. I’m here, okay? Long as you need me.”

Steve pulls Bucky back in. “Thanks,” he says.

“Any time,” Bucky respond, feeling Steve shake.

 

**(+1)**

For the first time, Steve isn’t standing there. “Where is he?” Bucky asks T’Challa.

“He’s stable,” T’Challa says. “He didn’t want me to get you, but I thought I must.”

“Thank you,” Bucky says. He doesn’t know what to do, where to go. He stumbles out of the chamber.

T’Challa grabs him with a steadying hand. He’s not usually this bad when he gets out. “I’ve got a plane waiting. There’s a change of clothes on the table. We’ll be off as soon as you’re ready.”

It takes Bucky one minute and thirteen seconds to be ready.

+++

As soon as the nurse gives them Steve’s room number, Bucky runs. He slams the door to Steve’s room open, making Sam practically jump out of his skin.

“Steve,” Bucky breathes, heading to Steve’s bedside. Steve is bruised, with a wound on the side of his head. He opens his eyes when Bucky is near and he smiles, managing to look bright despite the situation. Bucky runs his hand through Steve’s hair. “What happened?”

“I told T’Challa not to wake you,” Steve says, looking at Bucky with those bright blue eyes — with a little green in them, he thinks to himself with a sick laugh — and seeming like he doesn’t mind at all.

“T’Challa is a smart guy, unlike some people.” Steve laughs and Bucky smiles, filled with affection for the guy in front of him.

“I’m gonna get some air,” Sam says. Bucky barely noticed he was still there.

“Thanks Sam,” Steve says. “For everything.”

“I’d do it any time, but let’s try not to make it a habit.”

Steve laughs again. “I’ll try.”

Sam walks out laughing, and Bucky turns his attention back to Steve. “C’mon buddy, what happened? T’Challa said something about a green slime monster?”

“It was real big, Buck.” Bucky shakes his head. “Peter was going to get hurt. I just got him out of the way.”

“And got yourself hurt,” Bucky says, frowning.

“Nobody watching my back,” Steve says, and Bucky knows exactly what he means.

“So Sam’s chopped liver?” Bucky asks.

“No!” Steve exclaims as Bucky dissolves into laughter. “No, Buck, he’s my _best friend_.”

Bucky stops laughing. “Then what’m I?”

“Everything,” Steve says.

Bucky smiles. “You big sap.”

“Buck,” Steve says, then stops, frowning. “It’s been two years.”

“I know, Steve.”

Steve reaches for Bucky’s hand, interlaces their fingers. “I want you to stay with me.”

“I will,” Bucky says. “Until you’re better.”

“No, I mean…”

“Steve—“

“No, Buck. I mean you shouldn’t go back to cryo freeze.” Bucky shuts his eyes, tries to pull his hand away, but Steve won’t let go. “It must be terrifying, Buck, and I know that there are a lot of things I can’t do, can’t help you with. But I’ll help as best I can. Anything you need, I’ll be there. And we’ll find professionals who can help you, and I—“

“Yes,” Bucky says.

Steve’s face goes almost blank with surprise. “What?”

“Someone’s gotta look out for you. I wanna be that person.”

“Bucky,” Steve says, soft. Bucky smiles.

And then Steve is sitting up, and before Bucky can tell him to lay back down, his lips are on Bucky’s. Bucky is tense for a moment, eyes wide with shock. Steve backs away just a little, inches from Bucky’s lips. “Is that okay?” he asks.

“Only if you do it again,” Bucky says, shocked and happy.

“My pleasure,” Steve says, leaning back in. This time Bucky shuts his eye and moves his hand to the small of Steve’s back, pulling him in. And after a gentle lingering kiss, Bucky whispers, “I love you.”

And Steve says, “I love you,” back.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow at whtaft.tumblr.com for all sorts of Captain America nonsense.


End file.
